


Fire Emblem Kink Meme

by kamui (whitearrow)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4563699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/kamui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fills for https://newfekinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/495.html that I'm too embarrassed to post under my main account. Will have fills from both Awakening and Fates, but never in the same chapter. These will also have fills from my smut blogs, from now on too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gaius really loved to drive his favorite tactician wild. He had her inside the caravan...which they were supposed to be loading for their march. Well at least that was what they were supposed to be doing. They’d done their work halfway when Gaius did a little less helping and a lot more playing. 

Robin asked for help lifting up a sack of potatoes, and though he did just that, his hands found purchase on her rather than one of the crates he was supposed to be putting up. 

“Gaius,” she murmured reprovingly, as his hands were cupping her ass and slipping between her thighs. It made it a little hard to keep her focus when his fingers were rubbing her in cruelly tempting circles. He pushed up into her fabric as much as the cotton would allow, and effective at distracting her. “Gaius,” she repeated this time as a moan. 

“You like it, don’t you,” he teased, his lips biting into her earlobe, hitting just the perfect spot; she’s slammed her hand down into a barrel, and decided that maybe they could afford to take a short break. They’d gotten most of it done anyways. 

“Oh, just hurry up and get on with it,” she said, and he smirked into her skin. With permission granted, he pushed her further into the caravan, none too gentle. He wanted to get down to business. He gestured with his fingers to take off her pants, as he unfastened his. Once the pair had their lower garments down to their knees, Gaius pushed her down to sit on a crate and spread her legs as far as they’d go, what with her pants still hanging down. “Mm, I’m going to need another filling later on,” he said, as he stroked inside her, this time plunging into her heat as he pleased. 

“Hurry up,” she growled, clenching his hand between her thighs as he thrusted his digits in and out of her. “Before anyone comes...”

“Oh believe me baby, you’ll be the first one to come,” Gaius joked, and she rolled her eyes. She’d decided she’d rather focus on his body than on the shitty jokes coming out of his mouth. Though what she really wanted his mouth to do was to be put in use. She hooked an arm around her and pulled him down for a hard kiss. 

This brought him down so he had his cock against her pelvis, his tip teasing her entrance. His hands fiddled with her breast and clit, trying to increase her arousal fast enough to take in his length, as soon as possible; after all there was that ever-present risk that a soldier would come to see just what was taking so long to wrap up. Once he’d deemed her slick enough, he quickly went in, guiding his cock with his hand with her help too. 

Moans and whimpers began to build in her throat, and he’d had to put a hand over her mouth to silence her, which was a rather herculean task considering he’d been biting off his own groans. He couldn’t even think of teasing her, lest she alert the entire force what was going on in the caravan. 

As luck would have it, there were people that had arrived, musing about where the tactician and her ginger, and where they’d wandered off to. At least they were in a corner, hidden away behind a stack of boxes.

“Gaius,” the woman whimpered against his hand, rolling her hips along his. “I’m going to come...”

“Hold  _on_ ,” he whispered back urgently, and kissed her cheek. “They’re going to finish packing now...”

“I c-can’t. I’m going to...o--o--mmph!” He’d taken out a lollipop from his pocket and shoved it into her mouth. She teared up and looked up at him angrily, waving at the candy in her mouth.

“You wouldn’t shut up,” he justified, but a smirk slipped on to his face. “You know, I don’t mind sharing my candy, if it’s like this....” 

She said something incoherent, but it was clear she’d slipped from her climax. She started grinding against him desperately once more, searching for the resolution he’d so rudely denied her. Well, now that he’s quieted her down, maybe he’d have some fun after all. The lollipop would last a while, and so would he.

 


	2. Six-Monthiversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robin's annoyed Lon'qu's neglected to celebrate a six-monthiversary, she gives him the silent treatment. He decides he needs to give her quite the present to make up for his blunder.

Robin had been cross with her husband for the last few days. He’d forgotten her six month-iversary. And rather than apologize for it, he had the gall to scoff at the idea. What is the point, he had asked. Were half year increments so necessary after the first one? If that’s the case, then perhaps he shouldn’t have anyone to celebrate it with then.  Moot point, since he wasn’t interested in recognizing the occasion in the first place, but either way he’s receiving the silent treatment from her.

Well, if he thinks that little things like these are naught but a folly to him, he can realize just how wrong he is. And he’ll appreciate her more. Yes, she reasons. Giving him the cold shoulder is the correct path of action to take.

One day passes, then two, until finally it’s a week. He’s gotten exasperated of trying to speak to her. He’s been trying so hard, she can swear this is the most she’s heard him talk ever.

“Robin,” he says tiredly as he plops down next to her on the sofa. “How long will you go on with this?”

“Until you understand the point,” she finally treats him to a proper sentence, after a week of silence.

“Robin…shouldn’t every day be significant? Why choose arbitrary dates to make an occasion of?” Lon’q tries to reason with Robin, and while it makes sense, she still wants to be a little mad at him.

“It shouldn’t be too much to ask to have some special time together,” the tactician sniffs and turns her head away haughtily, as he tries to sneak an arm around her.  Lon’qu keeps a hand on her shoulder that she doesn’t bother to shrug off. She’ll admit, she’s missed his touch a lot, even as she’s remained steadfast in proving her point.

“All you need is to ask,” Lon’qu says, but Robin says nothing. She’s immersed in a book, and focusing very hard on the table of contents.  “I understand that this was….important to you. I will make it up to you.”

“And how will you do that?”

“You’ll see,” he states with a vaguely smug expression, and slides down from the sofa.  What, is he going to beg for her forgiveness? She’ll stop him if he does that but no, he is taking an entirely different route than that. The man moves in between her legs, and his hands come unbidden around her waist to lift up the hem of her shirt.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

He says nothing…fair enough, considering her stalwart silent treatment. His lips drag down her stomach, and the fingers of his right hand are working in between her thighs. His thumb aims for her apex, only tantalizing blocked by the stiff fabric of her trousers, and gods, Robin really wouldn’t mind if he ripped through it right now, just so he can plunge into the quickly growing heat of her core.

“Lon’qu, hurry up,” she whines, squirming for him to open her trousers faster. Lon’qu’s mouth leaves her skin, just as he reaches the waistband of her underwear.

He looks up, face flushed. “Am I forgiven yet?”

“I—“ On one hand, she enjoys giving him a hard time…on the other, there’s his fingers now slipping down her trousers and rubbing circles at the increasingly wet material covering her slit.  Now his hand crosses below her crotch, inching up her thigh and into her panties…he gathers the slick heat with his thumb and drags it back down her leg. His eyes are locked with hers, unwavering even as he tests her taste; his tongue flits out over his thumb and Robin feels herself going crazy with anticipation.

“Alright, alright, I forgive you! Just—just get on with it. Please,” she adds when he raises an eyebrow.  He nods, satisfied, and in one swift motion he jerks down her underwear and trousers so they lie in an obscene heap at her feet.

He gently nudges his wife to adjust her position, and she complies. Lon’qu starts kissing Robin again, beginning at her navel and slowly ventures downwards. Tired of this foreplay, she puts her legs on his shoulders and pushes his head down. He hesitates, and she wonders if he’s uncomfortable. “You don’t have to do this, Lon’qu,” she says gently.

Their eyes meet once more, and he looks at her furtively. “I can do this,” Lon’qu says. “You taste…good, ______.”  He says it so matter-of-factly that she’s not sure he’s even the same man anymore; that is until she sees just how red he is, from his face all the way down his throat. She’s sure her appearance is a mirror of his because she’s sweating profusely, and frankly, is very flattered.

Before Robin gets the opportunity to inspect him any further, though, he dips down between her legs and laves a tongue up and into her slit. His tongue briefly meets her clit, and she slams her head backwards, thankful that the couch is they’re to spare her from a concussion.  “Careful,” he murmurs against her sex, and gently glides his tongue up and down her folds. Subconsciously she tries to clench around his mouth, urging him to lap up her wetness, to go in deeper, faster.

He shapes his lips around her clit, and she lets out a cry loud enough to disturb the neighbors; she’s sure to receive some strange looks tomorrow morning. He smirks, clearly pleased that he’s doing this right. He urges her legs to part wider, and she obeys instantly.

Lon’qu rewards her by sucking earnestly against her clit, and flitting out his tongue in even intervals. When her heat begins to trickle out from her core, he drags his mouth to where it is needed more, and his saliva cools down her slick warmth, but only by a degree. Robin feels like fireworks are darting frantically around in her head. Colors she swears have never existed before dance before her eyes, and she screams out his name in a decibel even louder than the last. Although she’s come, he’s relentless in his attacks. He’s licking, slurping, making noises that have whatever part of her conscious, blushing like a maiden, and she can only imagine how he must feel. Lon’qu soldiers on, seemingly unaffected, and greedily he laps up every drop of cum until she is sore and raw and seeing stars yet again. At last, he pulls away, with swollen lips that still have traces of her scent on them.

“For someone so silent, you’re sure good with your mouth,” she murmurs happily, once he rejoins her on the sofa. Robin lets him lay his head on her lap and runs her fingers through his hair.

And now is when Lon’qu chokes; he tries to excuse himself but she ensnares his fatigued form in her arms. “Come on now, I’ll pay you back…after all, it is our six month-iversary.”

 


	3. An after-dinner treat

“You know Stahl…I didn’t think your appetite would quite extend to something like this…”

“Yeah,” Stahl says brightly, as though his mouth isn’t slick with her saliva and they’re simply conversing about dinner. “Neither did I.”

He has Robin spread out…on her kitchen table. How appropriate, she thinks crudely, as he kisses up her thighs. After clearing off the table, he decided that he’d have her for dessert (well actually he had a slice of pie, but that’s neither here nor there).

Stahl has her pants and knickers on the floor, so her sex is on full display for him. He’s gentle, but she knows that he’s impatient. His fingers gently massage Robin’s thighs before they go inside, slipping in and out until she grinds against them, wanting more.

There’s a thud as Robin slams her palms down on the oak table, and her hips twitch once more when his fingers go in deeper. Her back arches, and Stahl has to hold her legs down to keep her in place, so he can have his face between her legs. 

He’s stimulating her, but Stahl isn’t that patient today. His tongue slides in between her folds and licks Robin in patterns. His tongue goes up and down, side to side, and the more her wetness increases, the noisier he gets as he slurps up all her juices with great relish. It lingers at her clit, flicking up in just the right way, until she rolls her hips once more. He trades tongue for a finger, and his mouth diverts to somewhere else.

His tongue goes in and out of her, fucking Robin with an easy going pace. She’s begging him to go faster, and he does his best to keep up with her demands. After an agonizingly long time, she’s reaching past her limit until finally she’s yelling out his name and seeing white. She’s barely aware that he’s moving away, leaving her to get back to normal on her own.

Stahl can’t get enough of her, he says, and so he lets Robin breathe a little before prepping her for round two…(Actually he’s just gone to the kitchen for another slice of pie). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crosspost from my tumblr, imaginefeawakeningextras~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryouma is very jealous, when he sees his beloved Kamui dressed in Marx's clothing.

She could be a very careless girl. It was this carelessness that had prompted the Nohr siblings to look after her so much, especially after leaving the castle. They almost babied her, to an extent, and people would oft wonder why a grown woman was treated to such pampering. That is, until they had all witnessed moments of her naïveté that people would naturally offer themselves to protect such an innocent youth. Innocent could be very well translated to obliviousness…as her ‘innocence’ was a concept that could be construed many different ways…one of which, she’d already lost.

Prince Marx would argue till he ran out of his breath that the girl was of course innocent. She was his precious princess, one that he’d protect to the hilt. He wasn’t so stubborn to not realize that she was all grown up, no, he definitely was more than aware of her changes. And at the moment, he was much more than just aware. Kamui was traipsing by past him, with a shirt that was thoroughly soaked and accentuated enough of her…features that he was sorely reminded of the fact that they were no longer siblings. Yet, he still held a responsibility for her and yanked her back by her collar.

“Kamui,” he said. “Why are you sopping wet?” He had to swallow a hard lump after speaking that sentence, especially as she turned to look at him with bright eyes and a sweet smile.

“I went to town and splashed a little in the fountain with Cyrus,” she said. “It was great fun!”

I can imagine, Marx thought sourly as his eyes did another pass over her shirt. “Come, Kamui, you need to change out of that. Before you catch a cold,” he reasoned even though there was a more dire reason that called for a wardrobe change.

-

He could have very easily just gone to the next tent over and asked another woman to lend Kamui something to wear until she’d returned to her own tent but a selfish part of him desired for her to dress in his clothes, if only once. He’d lost her to the Hoshidan prince…he may as well have one moment of indulgence.

“Is this too big for me?” she asked, trying to roll up her sleeves and failing in the attempt. “It does feel nice and comfy though,” she sighed as the fabric rubbed against her skin. “I might not want to return it to you though.”

He chuckled and held a hand up to his face, to hide his blush before it reached his cheeks. “Consider it a present from me. Ah, but I must give you one bit of advice, if I may?”

“Of course.”

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, an act that felt more intimate than it was because of his next sentence. “I ask that you remain more…aware of yourself, and your charms. You’re a woman now, and well, sometimes a wet shirt can be arousing for some, even if you hold your intentions to be innocent…”

-

Just then Ryouma had set out to find his beloved Kamui. The lovesick man had a goofy grin that didn’t match the rest of his stature, but he was too eager to see his princess to care. Heads would turn whenever his eyes had that disgustingly lovey-dovey look.

His smile had merged into a half-grimace; he’d spotted his princess, yes, but with the Nohrian prince. She had a deep blush painted across her lovely cheeks as the the man whispered goodness knows what into her ear…Ryouma was turning red himself, but his color wasn’t a result of coyness, no, but rather an emotion that should manifest itself as green on his skin, not red. Envy was a dangerous sin, and yet he did not care to bury the anger boiling inside of him.

“Kamui,” he called, and the girl quickly bounded over to him. He had to take great care to not stare at her breasts; the outlines of which he noticed were very visible, even through her borrowed shirt. She had her own shirt and undershirt in a bundle in her arms and for a moment, his mind raced through some unpleasant ideas. “Where have you come from?” He could see her hair dripping and for a moment he thought she had come from bathing with Marx. That thought would be too unbearable…yet he could not suspect her of such. “And why are you not dressed?”

“Oh well you see,” she said cheerfully, “I played in the fountain with Cyrus today, and big brother made me change. He takes good care of me.”

“Does he now…” Ryouma muttered, casting a suspicious glance at the blonde Paladin. She nodded innocently, and he just couldn’t restrain himself any longer. He curled his fingers around her wrist and immediately started to drag her along behind him.

“R-Ryouma? Where are we headed?” She was startled at his sudden actions, and was worried she’d upset him. His eyebrows were furrowed into something fiercer than usual and he walked with a fearsome stride. When they’d reached his tent, he all but pushed her inside (of course he had more than enough restraint to be rough, but not hurtful). “Ryouma?!”

He frowned at her, trying to find the words he wanted to stay. Instead he took the more direct approach first. His fingers reached for her peaks, poking out ostentatiously from the white shirt clinging to her damp body. “Kamui, are you aware, anyone can see this?“ More importantly he could…that smug prince.  

Kamui looked down at her chest with a yelp, and her hand flew to her mouth in pure mortification. “I—I didn’t notice! Is this what Marx meant?”

She knew those words were quite the mistake when she flew backwards against the bedroll, with Ryouma towering over her. He undid his helmet with one hand and her buttons with the other. In his urgency to divest her of another man’s clothing, he ripped the shirt. She squeaked a protest that he should be careful, but he didn’t care. He discarded his helmet and stared at her surprised face. Her eyes were bright and clouded with confusion, and she was biting on her bottom lip as though at a loss for words. Her surprised face mixed with her half nude form…his shaft stood at full attention, and a lustful groan built up in the back of his throat.

“You…you’re so…” Pure? Innocent? Naïve? Infuriatingly oblivious could be the words he searched for but what good were words? All he wanted to do was take her right then and there, and remind them both that they belonged together. His lips shaped around hers and his tongue pried hers open. She moaned into his mouth and her arms drew around his neck. She entwined her fingers into his hair and they tugged his locks when his tongue massaged hers. He grabbed her hips and ground against them without mercy, and the young woman had to break away from him to take a deep breath. It was all moving so fast and yet was so exhilarating.

She had to catch her breath for a moment before she could even ask the question plaguing her mind. “Ryouma, are you upset? Mm…” Ryouma kissed down her cheek and dragged his lips sharply over her rosy breasts, swollen from arousal. He grazed his teeth against her nipple, already erect from being cold and wet earlier on. His knee pressed between her legs and she cried out, but she squirmed as she wanting for an answer first. “Tell me! I don’t want to do this if I’ve hurt you…”

“You haven’t hurt me,” Ryouma rasps, his desire for her revealing itself against his will. “I…how would you feel to see another woman wearing my clothing? My shirt against her bare body…”

“I wouldn’t like it one bit,” Kamui admitted. And she understood. Things that she thought are simple, aren’t so simple after all.

“Then you…you see my dilemma…” He leaves openmouthed kisses down from her navel, and pulls down her pants swiftly with his hands, and her underwear with his teeth. “Maybe I should,” his hot breath tickles her core when his tongue laves along the walls of her womanhood, “punish you?” He digs into her juices at a torturously slow pace. The lips of her cunt grow firm and puffy, and he kisses them as though he were kissing her mouth…but it’s not enough.

“Ryouma please,” she whines, bucking down her hips against his mouth, but he will not allow it. He easily beats her in strength, and he holds her body firmly, rendering her helpless to his whims.

“I’m afraid tonight will be difficult for you, Kamui. I won’t be satisfied until you lose your voice calling my name…”

And when she can only speak in a pathetic croak the next day, and walk in a sluggish limp, Ryouma feels victory running wildly through his veins. This euphoria…it may be good fuel for another memorable night, as long as he can make sure she’ll still be able to walk afterwards.


	5. A Visit from Niles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin expected this to be a only a courtesy call...yet she got much more than she bargained for, to her delight. F!Corrin x Niles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr, imaginefefatesextras

“Thank you for all your hard work, Niles,” Corrin told the former thief once he climbed up into her little treehouse. She’d insisted that she didn’t need something so frivolous, but everyone insisted that Corrin deserved a hideaway of sorts. 

 

Not being one to be selfish, she’d invite each member every once in a while…that day it was _this_ one’s turn. She’d been hesitating because despite his lewdness he’s very handsome, and there’s a darkness in him that attracted her.

 

Without thinking, she reached upwards to pat him on the cheek, with the purest of intentions.

But his reflexes were sharp enough catch Corrin’s wrist just as the tip of her finger grazed his cheek.

 

“Mm,” Niles clicked his tongue with disapproval. “And who said you’re allowed to touch me?”

 

“I—uh—I didn’t mean anything bad by it.” She looked down in shame, but he used his other hand to jerk her face towards him. Then, as she stared at him wide-eyed, he glided down his grip on her wrist to her arm, and brought it to his lips,and flit out his tongue to lick the inside of her wrist. “Ah!”

 

“Not what you expected, princess? I jest with you…Such a pretty lady deigning to touch someone like me? Why, it’s my lucky day.”

 

Corrin froze up, completely flustered. His eye winked at her, and she reddened. The way he looked at her made her breath hitch. He’s just as intense as they say he was. But she must get her wits about her; after all, two can play at this game. “Perhaps I should be flattered that a handsome man like you is giving me the time of day.”

 

He snorted. And here she started to feel proud of her inept flirting. “Please…if you want to seduce me, all you need to do is be direct. I assure you, my services can be vouched for…Would you like a taste?” He curled a finger over her bottom lip and angled his face over hers, nearing a kiss.

 

“P-Please,” the words slipped from her before she even realized what she’d said.

 

Niles chuckled, his voice low as he whispered to her. “I’d think our dear commander should listen to reason more than desire?”

 

“Shouldn’t you be flattered then?” Corrin asked in a wry voice, and he barked out a laugh.

 

“Fair point, princess. I’m very, very flattered and…” the back of his hand ran over her cheeks and her forehead, and he dragged his fingers back down over her eyelids, and to her lips, “Intrigued.” Niles whispered the word in her ear and a shiver went up her spine.

 

Then he ventured into bolder territory; his fingers darted across her exposed cleavage, briefly dipping between her breasts as they went.The coldness of his fingers were a sharp contrast to the warm flush in her skin, and her eyes fluttered shut.

 

“You’ve got a nice pair, princess. It’s a shame I can’t see…” he flicked at the armor in the center of her breast, "these react…I’m sure you’re plenty perky right now. No matter…” Niles slipped inside of her bra and...

 

When he removes his fingers she was very disappointed. A pout fell onto her lips, and he chuckled. “What gives?” Corrin asked plainly, and he laughed again.

 

“So innocent…But I think the bed would be a better venue, no?” He awaited her answer, but it was difficult to respond when his thumb was tracing over her lower lip. Why wouldn’t he just kiss her? She leaned up on your tippy toes to give him the invitation, but he stopped her.

 

“Not tonight, Corrin,” he said firmly. Corrin didn’t understand…he’s fondling her as he liked, but a kiss was too much? “You won’t get back your first kiss, Corrin. You don’t want to waste it on me.”

 

“Niles…Why do you say that?"

 

He doesn’t look at her for a moment. When his eye locked with hers, his smirk returned. “Just think about it…Once you’re okay with someone like me, I’ll kiss your pretty lips all day long…Now, get on the bed and take off your armor. Only your armor,” he clarifies. “You’re vanilla, so I’m taking it nice and slow with you."

 

“So we’re...not?” Her anticipation was mildly deflated, but relief filled her more. He’s…considerate. Lewd, moved fast, but he’s kind in his own way. Corrin touched his cheek again, and he sighed.

 

“Only you.” He jerked his head towards the bed, and she sat down obediently. “You must teach me, how do you remove your armor?”

 

“I’ll show you…learn fast, I won’t do it next time.” Corrin deftly unbuckled the clasps and took off her armor in record time, eager to act more mature than she was.

 

“Sassy.” He licked his lips and appraised her with a wolfish grin.

 

“But why only me?” She asked as she set aside her armor. “Don’t you want to…erm…” Corrin eyed the bulge of his pants, and he quirked an eyebrow. So be it; he was getting more than an eyeful of her in her camisole and underwear, the least she could get is an idea of what his manhood looks like.

 

“Having my way with you…why princess, this is more a gift than I could ask for…” He says in a matter-of-fact tone. Niles pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her, his eyes glued to her body. "Seeing you squirm and writhe, mm, what a delicacy…I don’t want to drive you too wild though, so I won’t be getting a taste of you today.”

He made direct eye contact with her, and he froze, wondering what he was going to do. Then he bit his lip, and the bed gave a very loud creak when he suddenly gripped her shoulders and pushed you further into the bedding. 

 

“Warning you now, I won’t go easy on you. I’m extending you some courtesies for our lovely commander but you better be ready. You want out, say ‘Yato. Got it?”

 

She blinked at him, and his face hovered over yours. He grabbed her chin and squished her cheeks, so her lips were pushed into a pout. “Got it?”

 

“Yato,” she squeaked, and he smirked in approval. “Good. Fair warning…it’s going to hurt."

 

She gulped. Corrin has heard that with pain comes pleasure, but the glint in his eye intimidated her. “Will I like it?”

 

NIles mulled it over for a moment, then smacked his lips. “Well we’ll see.”

He played at the cut of her neckline, and his fingers grasped the outsides of your breasts. “I hope you don’t go inviting people around with only this on sweetheart, your tits are teasing me so.” His thumb brushes over an exposed areole and she squeaked. He’s touching th-there! Oh who was she kidding, she wanted that, and really, she wanted to scream, why stop there?

 

“D-do you like them?”

 

“They’re perfect,” Niles grinned, and squeezed her breasts roughly. His fingers spanned over each one and he groped them like a lech. Corrin’s eyes watered as his grasp grew stronger, but he countered that with pleasure by teasing her nipples through her top. 

 

“Ah Niles!” Corrin moaned out his name, not knowing why. She was nervous, yet her body was on fire. There was an almost stranger who had her half naked in her own bed, and fondling her without making his intentions clear. Yet she allowed him to do all that and more…Was she so exhausted that this was her only recourse for relief?

It’s not so bad…She could have turned to drink or worse. Instead she had a sexy man pleasuring her in a way she thought she’d never engage in. 

 

It’s attractive, very attractive. The wild aggressive manner in which he touched her, the way he was talking dirty, almost shaming her…And…it made her _wet_.

 

Drool formed in her mouth as the space between her legs grew sweaty. Heat filled her sex, and a longing groan came out of her mouth before she realized that she was voicing her desire. Corrin dug her nails into his arm and sharply hitched a leg around Niles. She tried to jerk him to her body, but he clicked his tongue and punished her with an extra rough squeeze.

 

“Patience, princess.”

 

Niles admonished her, but the urge to whine was too strong. The sensation was a novelty, and she didn’t know how to deal with it.“But it huuuurts!”

 

“Here?” Niles twisted her nipple, and she whimpered. “Or here?” One hand left her chest to slither into her panties, and a long finger slid into her slick heat.

 

“Th-there."

 

“You have to specify, my princess,” he said in a sing-song voice. The hand not in her underwear went inside her shirt, and his finger touched Corrin’s nipple directly, pinching it without reserve. Niles really, really was lecherous. “What a wanton girl you are…your tits are perky for me, and you’re remarkably wet. Tch, it’s a shame I won’t be eating you all up today. I’m sure you’re delicious.”

 

“Then take me,” She challenged Niles. “Why are you holding back?”

 

“Careful now, my vanilla vixen. My bite is worse than my bark. Dirty as you are, you’d be unfit for duty if I fucked you senseless in one go. That said, tell me what you want me to do…”

 

“I want you to touch me. Down there,” Corrin clarified, feeling a little self conscious.

 

“Down where?” His finger circled around her clit, teasing her with a fiery agony until she told him the words he longed to hear.

 

“I-In my sex. Please. It hurts a lot.” She was all but sobbing out her request, and she swore that the twist of his lips is nothing but pure evil.

 

“You want me to finger your cunt…you want me to play with you, and fuck you with my fingers…right?” Tears streamed down from Corrin’s eyes and she nodded furiously, hoping that he’d finally give her her climax. But he darted back and forth, building and reducing the pressure in her center with each of his movements.

 

“Yes! I want it all, I want it, I want it so bad, Niles…”

 

“Never did I think I’d have a princess beg for me…You’ve earned it. Do you want to come?” He took his other hand from her shirt and thrusted it into her. Her back arched as a reaction to the sudden wave of pleasure rolling over her and a cry was trapped in her throat. Her voice battled with the lack of air and all that came out from her was a guttural moan. He stilled his actions yet again, awaiting her answer. Gods, but it was never been more difficult to speak in her life.

 

“I w-w-want to come,” Corrin stuttered with the last of her senses. “Please l-let me—"The end of her sentence turned into a gasp as he explored the deepest part of her sex, and he thrusted into her again.

 

“I think two fingers should do the trick,” he muttered to himself as he inserted his middle—or ring finger—oh fuck it, it doesn’t matter, and he increased his pace, sharply going in and out of her so hard that her body wobbled from the movement. His eyes didn’t miss the way her breasts bounced up and down, slowly slipping out from her shirt as he rocked her over and over again.

 

Corrin wanted to say that she could handle more than just two, for the sake of argument, but she was absolutely tongue-tied. Her breaths came out in heavy gasps, her high pitched voice permeating them in desperate moans. He didn’t stop then, not anymore. The sounds of him thrusting inside her were a little embarrassing, but her mind barely has room to think about that. Niles concentrated on playing with her clit as he thrusted, and with one final push, he coaxed an orgasm out of her. 

 

He’s quick to cover her mouth with his hand, dripping with her fluid. It dribbled into her mouth and Corrin’s eyes were wide as saucers. Her body felt like it was floating and there were specks of light in her vision as she fell from her peak. Then she focused her blurry gaze at him in an inquisitive stare.

 

“Shh…Can’t let everyone know how dirty the princess is. Shh…shh….” Niles wanted to urge one more climax from her, but it didn’t come. He said that this is more than satisfying for her first time, and his demeanor changed from predatory to a gentler one. He brought her head to his chest, and smoothed over her hair, telling her how nice it smelled and how wonderful she was for her first time. It’s a stark contrast, and it threw her off, but he said that this was just as important as all of the dirty stuff. 

 

“Pretty princess…you’re more capable than you think you are,” Niles said, and though he said he wouldn’t kiss her at all, he peppered a few sweet ones along the back of her neck. This was just as exciting as the actual sex, she thought, but in a different and sweeter way. Just as Corrin was getting used to his warm arms around her, he lets her go and began to get up. Now that her senses have dulled to their normal state she did suppose there’s no reason for him to stay but...

 

“Now, I’m just going to relieve myself. It was nice—“

 

Corrin tugged his shirt and looked up at him, willing him to not leave her just yet.

 

“Wait—I want to watch.” She forced the words out of her mouth, as embarrassing as they were.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Well, I have to make it up to you, don’t I? So I need to learn how to do it.” Corrin sat up to force him to stay seated beside her. "A princess never forgets to pay back her favors, Niles.” A sassy grin was upon her pretty lips, and he looked at them as though he wanted to kiss her right now. She certainly wouldn’t object. But he didn’t. He turned his attention to his pants, and actually heeded her request without delay. 

 

“You’re going to regret saying that…I’ve got big plans for you, Corrin.”


	6. Skinny Dipping Adventures (Corrin x Takumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross post from tumblr, wherein our heroine goes skinny dipping...Kaze chapter to follow soon.

“This is ridiculous,” Takumi said, and made a show of covering his eyes. “Of all the ideas you’ve had, this is the most bizarre one yet.’  
  
“No it’s not,” Corrin argued. “Plenty of people do this.”  
  
“Normal people maybe. Not a royal like you, you’re the princess,” he leaned against a tree and cursed when a bit of wood pricked him. He glared at her, as though it was her fault, and rubbed his palm against his pants.  
  
“And you’re a prince.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m not doing this.”  
  
“Yes you are.” 

 

He slammed back against the tree, his injured palm received yet another lashing, and the man cursed again. “Excuse me?!” 

 

“C’mon, Takumi. Don’t be a chicken.” Corrin winked at him just as she finished undressing. She kept her cloak over her front for modesty, but her back and behind were completely bare. Takumi chanced a look at her and his jaw dropped.

 

“I saw! I saw!” He hopped from his left foot to his right in a childlike manner, though he continued to keep looking.

 

“Takumi, would you relax?”  
  
“B-but..”  
  
“Yes, it’s my butt. It’s not like my armor does a good job of hiding it regardless.”

 

“I—“ He bit his tongue. For what reason was he arguing? Corrin were his lover, as Takumi was hers. So it was natural that they’d expose your bodies to each other at some point. And this would make good practice for that. “Very well. But if we get caught, I’m blaming you!” 

 

 

* * *

 

Takumi was muttering over and over again, keeping his hands over his eyes once more. “I’m a good person. I don’t deserve this. I’m a good man. Yes I am.”  
  
“Then teach me how to not drown! This is a pain.” Corrin was wriggling her legs in the water, and clutching on to him so she could stay afloat. 

 

He grumbled when her chest met his, and squirmed away. “Then why did you want to go swimming? Yeesh, I can’t believe you forgot to swim too.”  
  
“Forgot? I never learned.”  
  
“Yes you did. Big brother taught us when we were little. Don’t you remember?” One look answered him and he sighed. “Sorry.” He smoothed her hair away, picking at the pieces that were sticking stubbornly to her cheek. Takumi ran his knuckle down her jawline and kissed her. His kiss was hot, and it felt remarkably so, as they were surrounded by cold contrast of the water. “And sorry if I’m being a little…difficult. I don’t know what to do when you’re like this.” 

 

“Well, what do you want to do?” 

 

Takumi looked at a random spot over her shoulder, his eyes fixed on anywhere but her. “Me…Heh, a lot of things. I want to look at you, and kiss you, and do…some other things.” He laughed nervously, and his shyness lead Corrin to blush too.

 

“Well, you’re allowed to do all of those things, Takumi. I’ve been staring at your chest for a good ten minutes.”  
  
“What?” He balked, and lost his balance. He slipped backwards and she was on top of him, holding on so she didn’t slip away. He gulped and looked up at her, and slowly, he smiled. “You’re in the correct position to swim. Say, I’ll teach you, and if you do well, I’ll give you a reward.” 

 

Good, she thought. It would give her time to settle her nerves too. “O-okay. But I don’t think I can use you as a floatation device.”  
  
Takumi shook his head, and adjusted them both so she was upright, and on his lap. “So first, we practice getting used to how the water feels…” He said that, but…Corrin felt his manhood pressing right up against her crotch, and she caught his eyes glued to her chest. 

 

“Takumi?”  
  


* * *

 

Swimming lessons were to be postponed, it seemed. Kissing each other in a mad frenzy in the water was deemed to be a tad too risky, so he’d brought her to shore and almost threw her on top of a pile of their clothes. Foreplay was messy, and wet; wet skin hitting each other made for a ton of noise, and she prayed with the part of her mind that was still clear that no one would come across them. 

 

“I sure got my reward early,” Corrin breathed, and emitted a wanton sigh as he latched his lips over her nipple. Already stiff from the water, the lightest lick from his tongue had her clutching at what ever piece of fabric was beneath her.

 

“Shut up. And don’t get my clothes dirty.” 

 

“You’re going to have to be the one to fulfill that promise Takumi,” she shot back, and he growled. Takumi bit into her neck, and in return she left a few scratch marks into his skin.

“Easy there, dragon.” 

 

She apologized. “It’s hard to…stay in control.”  
  
“Feels that good, huh?” His self-satisfaction could be heard, even through the labored strain it took to talk. He hitched her legs on his shoulders, and bent his head to kiss the back of her knee.

 

“A-ah! Where did you learn that trick?”  
  
“What, you think I’d go into this without any practice?”  
  
“Practice?!” Takumi was about to be kicked, when he clarified that he’d just asked for some advice. He bent his face against her folds, and breathed out that no one else would even be a hundredth as satisfying as she would be. He licked along inside her, still wet from the water, but flowing now with a different wetness from the stimulation he gave her. 

 

“Shh…don’t get mad now…just relax…I need to go into you soon.” Takumi sat back up, and licked his lips, savoring Corrin’s taste.   
  
“Please, Takumi. I’m starting to get really cold actually. Hurry uuuup!” Corrin ground her hips up against his, his erection leaving beads of precum along her skin. He growled yet again, and this time, she was starting to be filled with an all new type of heat all together. Takumi was easing inside her, when suddenly he thrusted, and her body raced with excitement. The thrills she’d had that night was nothing compared to the jolts of ecstasy his thrusts brought about. Her words come out as jumbled letters, and he laughed a cocky laugh.   
  
“How insulting,” Takumi gritted his teeth, albeit still grinning. “Then that just means I haven’t warmed you up enough yet.” 


	7. From the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saizo doesn't show himself, and Kamui decides to give him a little show to draw him out. Crossposted as usual.

 

“Saizo?” Yet again she found herself calling for her husband. Where was he skulking in the shadows now? He always reprimanded her for interrupting his training, but she couldn’t help but be curious. Where was he, and how did he stay so still?

 

“Saizoooo!”

 

Nothing.

 

She pushed her lips to the side and thought, what could possibly draw him out? It was difficult enough to spot him during the day, under the cloak of night it was impossible.

 

Maybe if she...her fingers tugged at the bottom of her shirt, as she considered taking the risk. There’s no one around as it was...it wouldn’t hurt to play a little. More than likely, he’s going to come barking at her that this was a mad idea but, it wouldn’t hurt anyone, now would it?

 

She slowly drew it up over her torso and up over her head. Gently, she set it upon the bench she was on, and her fingers moved to do the same to her bra, dragging down the undergarment very, very slowly and with deliberate movements. The tips of her fingers danced around on her cleavage as she let the scrap flutter to the ground.

 

Now Saizo, he did not miss any of this. He did not wish to spoil his wife by appearing every time she called. He would of course, appear if need be, but lately she’d been taking advantage of him. And he needed to keep his skills up.

 

This, however was a ploy that he did not see coming at all. What was she thinking? What if someone were to see her--

 

An uncomfortable stiffening grew in his pants, once his eye set upon her bare breasts. Logic, reason...what was that. He could move forward, and end this. But his feet remained rooted to the ground, and he’d watch her play her little game. He couldn’t let her win--that would be spoiling her.

 

Saizo watched as she touched them, gently caressing and dipping between her breasts, before her fingers drifted languidly over to her nipples. Groans built in the back of his throat, his eyes transfixed with the way she toyed with them, rubbing each nub gingerly before tweaking between her fingers. His pants grew unbearably stifling as he imagined kissing them, tasting them with his tongue as she moaned underneath him.

 

One of her dainty hands dropped from a breast to slither down into her underwear--it must have been wet--and between her legs. While she spread her legs out, her sex was clothed. Teasing little minx, he growled under his breath. When he heard his name being uttered through her plump lips, his eyes fluttered shut as a shiver twisted up his spine.

 

The ninja’s legs were moving of their own accord towards her, sneaking up to get a better look. The fabric of her underwear shifted as she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, and the slightest sliver of her sex revealed how wet she was. She was moaning his name incessantly, her words almost a blur as they grew incoherent. He ached to take her right then and there--but he paused, he knew to wait for the opportune moment.

 

Obstructing her efforts, she pulled down her underwear and shimmied them down her legs. As soon as they fell, a calloused pair of hands held her waist, and his breath was hot against his ear. “Now just what do you think you’re doing?” His voice husked pleasantly against her skin, more gravelly than usual with desire.

 

“Waiting for my husband to come play with me. I don’t like being ignored, you know.”

 

“Spoiled princess,” he said, lying her down on the bench and straddling her. Hie erection pressed hard into her thigh to elicit a squeak from her, and he was already unfastening his trousers. “But it looks like I’m only going to spoil you further.” Two fingers briefly dipped inside her to test how wet she was, and he rubbed her fluids between his fingers, sucking it clean with a moan. “You thought of me this much?”  
  
“I did,” she said, lips pushed into an adorable pout. “I’ve been waiting for you. I want you to touch me, to kiss me...”  
  
He touched her, kissed her everywhere that he could reach. His hips ground down into hers and she mewled. His eyes flashed with a burning lust and he freed his cock from his underwear. He teased the tip along her entrance, and took her lips between his. “What else do you want?”  
  
“I want you, Saizo. Inside me.” Her eyes were lidded and her pupils dark with lust. Her breasts were flushed a light pink, the ends swelled as he dragged his fingers over them.  
  
“Louder.”  
  
“Saizooooo,” she whimpered needly, grinding her hips upwards. He jerked back at the same moment

 

“You’ve interrupted my training once more. Don’t think I will yield so easily, ______.” She had her game; now it was his turn to play.


End file.
